Image forming devices form images through a toner transfer process that transfers toner particles to a media sheet. The process includes forming a latent image on a photoconductive member with a laser device. The toner particles originally stored in a reservoir are attracted to the latent image and transferred from the reservoir to the photoconductive member. The toner particles on the photoconductive member are than passed either directly to the media sheet, or transferred to an intermediate member and then transferred to the media sheet. During the toner transfer process, some toner particles are not transferred and remain on the photoconductive member or intermediate member. These particles should be removed prior to forming the next toner image.
The removed toner particles, also referred to as waste toner, may be transported within the image forming device and stored for disposal. Alternatively, the waste toner may be recycled and re-introduced back into the reservoir for forming a subsequent toner image. In either event, the waste toner should be transported in a leak-free system. The transport system may include conduits that lead from one section of the image forming device to a second section of the device. Further, the transport system may pass or hand-off the waste toner from a first conduit to a second conduit.
The waste toner has the consistency of a fine powder that is prone to leak from the transport system. Small cracks or openings in the transport system, such as at the hand-off areas of one conduit to a second conduit, may result in toner leakage. Waste toner that leaks from the transport system gathers within the interior of the image forming device. The leaked toner may attach to a media sheet moving through the device resulting in a print defect. Alternatively, the leaked toner may attach to a user, such as when the user is replacing a cartridge or other internal component. Either leakage situation is problematic and should be kept to a rare occasion, or completely eliminated.